Face-Off on Ponek
by Agent 0076-Kid Son Goku
Summary: The 1st episode of my new series, "MLP: Anime is Magic" kicks off with our heroes heading to Ponek (Pony version of Namek) to find the 7 PonyBalls to revive the fallen...but the villainous Sunset Shimmer has arrived, also bringing a new enemy along: Volucris, queen of the Changelings!
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

Previously on MLP: Anime is Magic-With Tails and Spike struggling in the grasp of the man-eating monsters, it seemed Radii and Zocor would succeed in their devious plot to steal the spaceship-especially since they forced Rarity to give them the password.

But our kid heroes wouldn't give up easily, and using their special techniques, managed to break free and overcome the devilish duo.

With their fiendish plot foiled, the Pony Ball gang took off to the real planet Ponek, but found they were not alone, as the villainous Sunset Shimmer had already arrived, as well as a new more powerful foe, in posession of several of the magic orbs: Queen Volucris!

The Ponek Saga, Episode 1:FACE-OFF ON PONEK


	2. Chapter 2: Reflecting

By the edge of the lake they landed next to, Tails and Spike were looking out to the distance.

Behind them, Rarity sank to the ground. "Oh, it's terrible! I just can't believe it!" She said, in her usual dramatic tone.

Suddenly, Tails backed up, looking nervous-apparently, he had sensed a very high power level. "It's Sunset! It's just gotta be..."

* * *

He remembered the brutal battle with her on Equestria. He knew she was brutal, but in his mind, he felt something…_for _her. Although he had been in a relationship with Twilight, things had gotten pretty lackluster, and the memory of the breakup rang in his ears, like bells of death. He suddenly shook himself out of it—was he thinking that way about his RIVAL?!

_Although, even in fighting, she DID look pretty sexy, _Tails thought. He decided to put it in the back of his head, for later.

"Spike, I'm gonna try and find the source of that really-high power." Tails explained to his dragon buddy. "You stay here and protect Rarity."

Spike's green eyes lit up. "SIR, YES SIR!" He said, saluting the Kitsunian. Tails hovered up, and sped off.

* * *

**_I'll try to get something straight:_**

**_in this story, Tails' species is a foxlike race of alien fighters called the Kitsunians, and instead of Miles, his birth name is Zero._**

**Alright, glad we got that settled!**

**-A.0076-K.S.G.**


	3. Chapter 3: The Encounter, Part 1

Back at the recently-destroyed Ponekian village, Queen Volucris and her loyal lackeys had gained 4 Pony Balls already (_I mean the Pony-version of the Dragon Balls, so don't get any ideas!_).

"Just three more to go." The large white Changeling snickered. She was in a hoverchair, floating over the prone, dead village elder as one of her lesser henchmen brang out the Ponyball.

"Good job, my little fang-faced worker." she cooed affectionately at the Super Mutated Changeling soldier.

The ball was then passed to Gildoria (_See what I did there with Gilda AND Dodoria's names?_), while Zarbonbon (_A.K.A Bonbon and Zarbon's names._) looked on.

"Keep a close eye on these, Gildoria." She advised.

"It seems that Sunset Shimmer is after them."

Zarbonbon scowled slightly and turned on her scouter. She spoke with an Australian accent, and her voice was quiet & even.

"Would you look at those two readings I'm getting? It seems that Dewi (_Derpy/Kewi_) is right on Sunset's tail.

Volucris pondered for awhile. "Hmmmmm..."

"Those small power sources we noticed earlier appear to have vanished. But don't worry, we'll find them; wherever they are. I sent some men to the area where we noticed them before their power readings blipped off the radar screen."

Volucris muttered something under her breath, then retorted, "I'm not concerned about them, Zarbonbon. It's Sunset I want off my back."

Zarbonbon smirked. "Dewi Hooves will take care of her in no time. Her power level is much higher than Sunset's. I don't think you have to worry about seeing that pony-tailed abomination again..."

* * *

Dewi Hooves, meanwhile. was standing next to the crater her landing pod made during its descent.

"Sunset Shimmer...oh, **Sunset** ..." She turned on her scouter, although since she wasn't exactly a supergenius, it took her awhile to figure out how to turn it on.

"Come out and play..." She laughed as the scouter picked up Sunset's location.

" I see you! Now it's time for us...to have a little fun! Ha-ha-ha-ha!"

She takes to the air, with a flap of her feathery wings. Unfortunately, Sunset, who was miles away, but she had been listening to Dewi's monologue on her own scouter.

"I'm right here and waiting, Dewi. And I must say, I admire your courage. You don't stand a chance with me..."


End file.
